This invention relates to internal combustion engines, which are employed in model aviation airplanes or other applications that can utilize two-stroke or four-stroke internal combustion engines. The four-stroke internal combustion engines are more desirable for their quietness of operation and high torque ability at lower Revolutions Per Minute. The four-stroke internal combustion engines that are currently available are heavier than desired and require constant maintenance and adjustment of the gears, cams, valves, valve seats, push rods, rod bearings, springs, rocker arms, bolts, lock nuts and various other parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 968,200 August 1910 Scott . . . 123/73
U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,135 December 1915 Seitz . . . 123/78
U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,993 December 1968 Scheiterlein et al . . . 123/195
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,544 March 1990 Burrahm . . . 123/26
The present invention provides a four-stroke internal combustion engine with means for the injection of a fuel and air mixture into the combustion chamber of the engine using stationary port placement and synchronized port rotation using gears. An Important feature of the present invention is that it requires no cams, push rods, rocker arms, springs or valves.